The invention refers to a connecting element for the connection of electro-water or electro-gas cable of an arc welding or flame cutting machine with a connecting piece to be joined with the cable, and an end piece joined with the same, on whose free end is attached a coupling for fastening of the cable at the burner or machine side of the arc welding or flame cutting machine.
The supply of the arc welding or cutting burner, described in DE-GM 75 17 897, with cooling liquid or gas as well as electric current to produce an arc is achieved by cable, whereby the electro cable is fed through the water or gas hose for cooling. At the ends of the cables are connectors or couplings by which they can be attached to the burner and, at the other end, to the welding machine. The connectors show an insertable connecting piece corresponding with the cable and pressed to the hose by means of an exterior squeeze joint sleeve. Soldered to the connecting piece is an end piece onto which a coupling is attached for fastening at the burner or machine side. The end piece is normally developed as a nipple to mesh with the corresponding counterpart at the burner or the machine. The connecting piece is designed as an overlapping nut or screw by which the cable can be threaded into or out of the corresponding counter thread at the burner or machine side, and thereby be fastened. Since the design of the connecting element can be different at either the burner or machine side, and since among these connecting elements a multitude of systems by manufacturers may prevail, the manufacture of electro-water or electro-gas cables to which, at this time, corresponding connecting elements must be attached, is extremely time consuming. Warehousing of pre-manufactured cables or even hose packages, in which the supply channels of arc welding and cutting burners are combined, is, because of the multitude of connecting systems, yet increased by the number of various conductor cross sections, impaired by great efforts.
Proceeding from here, the invention is based on the problem to develop a connecting element for the connection of electro-water or electro-gas cable of an arc welding or flame cutting machine in such a way as to make it possible for different connecting systems to be mounted to the cable ends in a simple and fast manner.